Ouran Secondary School
by ceciimanassero4
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si Haruhi hubiera asistido al Ouran en la escuela media?
1. Chapter 1

Ya estaba empezando su último año de la escuela media y como siempre asistía gracias a una generosa beca y a sus buenas calificaciones...

Y como siempre no tenia a nadie con quien hablar.

No era del todo su culpa ni tampoco era del todo inocente es solo es que había demasiadas diferencias entre ella, una chica de clase media baja y los demás estudiantes del Ouran, donde el 99,99 por ciento de sus estudiantes tenían dinero; belleza y tiempo libre.

Tampoco era como si a Haruhi le molestara tanto no tener compañía, ella quería ser una gran abogada en honor a su difunta madre y para eso necesitaba concentrarse en sus estudios. Total, había cuatro cosas en las que Haruhi destacaba y eso era: Observación; inteligencia; brutal sinceridad e independencia.

Se sentó en el mismo banco de siempre (al fondo a la derecha) de modo que pudiera leer en paz e ignorar todo el ruido que generaba la gente rica.

Pero pronto el ruido se hizo demasiado fuerte como para ignorarlo, Haruhi levantó la cabeza extrañada y pronto descubrió la causa de tanto alboroto.

Resulta que Sakura Lan, hija de una envidiada modelo y un famoso actor, había sido rechazada cruelmente por los Hitachiin Hikaru y Kaoru, dos gemelos antisociales (aunque ella no era nadie para hablar), hijos de una codiciada diseñadora de moda y de un importante diseñador de software.

Todo el mundo conocía su ... particular forma de rechazo, pero aun así no evitaba que niñas tontas continuaran declarándose (Haruhi sospechaba que tal vez se declaren motivadas por sus padres, con el fin de hacer tratos con los padres de los chicos)

El truco consistía en lo siguiente (y ella lo sabia porque lo había visto varias veces desde se ventana) chica "x" invitaba por medio de una carta a alguno de los Hicachin, entonces entonces iba uno de los hermanos (supongamos que Kaoru) haciéndose pasar por Hikaru, el le decía que siempre le había gustado en secreto y le pedía salir con el en lugar de su hermano, luego cuando la chica acepta, Kaoru le dice quien es y Hikaru sale de su escondite, haciendo pasar a la chica por una cualquiera. Asi chica "x" no rebela a nadie el engaño para no quedar mal ante nadie, si se inventa otras cosas para ocultar su vergüenza pero nunca le dice la verdad a nadie permitiéndole al juego continuar.

En eso estaba la clase entera escuchando los lamentos de Mogami, cuando entraron los causantes de todo este lio.

El silencio se hizo presente.

\- ¿Que les pasa?- murmuró Kaoru con el seño fruncido

\- Abran paso que no podemos llegar hasta nuestros bancos - continuo Hikaru con la misma expresión de su hermano.

\- ¡como pueden ser tan crueles! - les grito la mejor amiga de Lan.

Y solo eso se necesitó para crear una discusión entre la parte femenina de la clase y los hermanos.

Haruhi, por su parte ya estaba harta, tenia sueño, su papá estuvo mas pegajoso de costumbre, el ruido la aturdia, el nuevo sensei ya estaba parado en frente de todos ignorado por la pequeña multitud, y esa falta de respeto la irritaba y por encima de todo ¡No podía leer en paz!.

\- ¡Ejem! - siguen discutiendo

\- ¡Oiga chicos! ¡ya esta el sensei! - mas ignorada no se pudo haber sentido.

\- YA BASTA - bueno, si Haruhi quería silencio lo consiguió.

\- ¿Que pasa Fujioka-san? - preguntó el delegado de la clase, extrañado de la reacción tan violenta viniendo de una chica de naturaleza tranquila.

\- Lamento mi reacción, pero el nuevo sensei ya a llegado y temo que le estamos dando una mala impresión. - Inmediatamente todas las cabezas cambiaron de dirección hacia el pizarrón, para comprobar que efectivamente el nuevo sensei estaba parado ahí y no solo eso sino que venia acompañado del director.

...

Luego de recibir un buen regaño por parte del director, y tener el tiempo justo para presentarse la campana del descanso sonó.

Las chicas se aproximaron a Haruhi, para saber la intención de la única que todavia no había opinado nada al respecto.

\- ¿Y que dices Fujioka-chan? ¿Verdad que fueron unos maleducados con Lan?

-Eso, no importa que tan lindos sean ¡hacerle eso a la pobre Sakura!

Y ahí nomas, sin dejar hablar o leer a la exhausta Haruhi, salió una nueva discusión de los pro y contra de los Hitachiin, era un poco confuso saber si ese grupo quería golpear o besar al dúo.

\- ¡Mira Kaoru! ¡nuestros compañeras de clase se juntaron para hablar a nuestras espaldas! ¿Verdad que es triste?

\- tienes razón. ¿Verdad que es triste?

Antes de que empezaran a discutir (¡De nuevo!) Haruhi comenzó a hablar.

-yo opino que fue una culpa compartida - como todo el mundo la miro interrogante decidió explicarse- es cierto de que Lan-san no debería pensar que solo por declararse puede salir con quien quiera, sobre todo porque no los conoce y no debería ser tan indiferente a quien se le confiesa, pero también es cierto- cambio su mirada de Lan hacia los Hitachiin- que hay mejores formas de rechazar a alguien. Además no pueden decir que nadie en el mundo seria capaz de reconocerlos, primero deberían

-¿hablas mucho no es asi plebeya?

-dices eso, pero apuesto lo que quieras a que tu no nos reconoces- ambos jóvenes la miraron con idénticas expresiones de fastidio acompañado con una mirada retadora.

Ahora, recordemos que Haruhi es una muchacha tranquila y razonable que no le gusta las peleas injustificadas o las niñerías, ¡Pero hay veces que incluso el cansancio puede acabar con su pacífico comportamiento!

\- Tu hablas de apuestas pero exactamente... ¿De que tipo de apuesta estamos hablando?

Los gemelos compartieron una sonrisa maliciosa antes de empezar a hablar por turnos como si ya hubieran practicado todo el discurso.

\- Tienes exactamente una semana empezando desde ahora para descubrir quien es quien.

-No hace falta decir que tienes que justificar tu respuesta.

-si pierdes debes guardarte tus opiniones y hacer nuestras tareas desde aquí hasta que finalice el trimestre.

-Acepto, pero si pierden vendrán todos los sábados a mi barrio para ayudarme con las tareas domésticas desde esta samana hasta que termine el trimestre.

Kaoru y Hikaru se encogieron de hombros al mismo tiempo

-De acuerdo, total es imposible que nos ganes.

Haruhi miro al uno y al otro con la expresión indiferente que casi siempre la acompaña (aunque los ojos no se le veían pues los tenia tapados por un largo y desaliñado flequillo), como si los estuviera analizando.

-Hikaru es el de la derecha, Kaoru el de la izquierda - sentenció como si fuera algún tipo de mandato.

Los mencionados sonrieron tan ampliamente como del gato chesteri

\- ¡Te equivocaste!

\- No, no lo hice.

\- ¿He? ¿Y porque estas tan segura?

\- Hay varios motivos, pero principalmente es que Kaoru tiene el flequillo inclinado hacia la derecha, mientras que Hikaru lo tiene inclinado hacia la izquierda, ademas la voz de Hikaru es un poquito menos amable.

Se giró para volver al salón de clases, pero antes de hacerlo le paso un papelito a los boquiabiertos hermanos.

\- Aquí tienen la dirección y hora de donde quiero que nos encontremos, por favor vengan con ropa común y traten de pasar desapercibidos.

 **Esta es una idea que vino a mi mente desde hace tiempo.**

 **La verdad necesito ayuda con los diálogos porque a mi parecer son muy forzados, por decirlo de alguna manera. Asique si tienen ideas o algo ya saben donde dejarlas.**

 **Pasen a leer mis otras de skip beat y Blue exorcist**


	2. enojo y amistad parte 1

Estaban anonadados, estupefactos, furiosos y hasta asustados.

¡Como se atrevía esa...esa...plebeya a diferenciarlos así como así!

 _Perra_.

Toda su vida funcionaron como un solo individuo, se movieron, hablaron e incluso actuaron como tal y las personas los reconocieron como uno solo ¡Y ahora se le ocurre venir a esta plebeya, para juzgarlos, criticarlos y tener el descaro de ganarles en su propio juego, en menos de un minuto!.

 _Perra detestable._

Pero se las pagaría, le iban a enseñar a meterse en su lugar y a no meterse con ellos.

Ya estaban esperando que llegue el fin de semana...  
.

Ya que llegar tarde iba en contra de la etiqueta, llegaron al sitio acordado a la hora exacta. No es como si nunca hubieran llegado con mas de media hora de retraso, pero hoy se esmeraron en ser puntuales y definitivamente _no_ era porque querían ver como vivían los plebeyos, era porque hoy se enfrentaban a una enemiga formidable. Y únicamente por eso.

Haruhi, la niña de pelo desordenado y anteojos que le ocupan la mitad de la cara, los estaba esperando parada, vestida con unas sencillas sandalias, unos pantalones cortos amarillos y una musculosa rayada, ambos sacados muy posiblemente en rebajas. (cosa que un poco y mas y les da un infarto a los hijos de la diseñadora de moda).

En cuanto se bajaron la mocosa de clase baja empezó a hablar.

-Que bueno que llegaron, les invitaría a pasar a mi casa, pero como se que se burlarían de mi estilo de vida y como no me agradan especialmente, vayamos directo a las compras.

Perra detestable y maleducada

Fueron directo a una especie de shopping para plebeyos, o a al menos parecia una especie de shopping, ya que los plebeyos utilizaban bolsas y parecían estar comprando lo-que-sea-que-se-compre-este-lugar pero como el supuesto shopping estaba muy mal decorado, la gente se amontonaba en espacios muy pequeños, podían oler fregancias agradables; asquerosas y hasta irreconocibles, ademas de que el lugar no tenia techo ni paredes (de echo ocupaba toda una calle) los gemelos no estaban muy seguros de que clase de universo era este

-Que shopping mas vulgar.- Sentenciaron.

-¿Como esperan tener éxito, si nombran al shopping con un nombre como "mercado de pulgas" ? ¿Quien querría venir a comprar pulgas?

-perdonen sus altezas, pero esto no es un shopping, es un lujar donde la gente viene y compra comida; ropa; juguetes y demás cosas, seguramente las personas que trabajan en su casa también compran la comida aquí. Tampoco se venden pulgas

Los gemelos giraron sus cabezas como el demonio del exorcista, abriendo sus ojos como platos.

-¿Quieres decir que nuestra comida sale de este lugar?

Poniendo los ojos en blanco y negándose a responder tal pregunta Haruhi los guio hasta la entrada.

-Aquí hay una lista de las cosas que necesito, por favor manténganse cerca, por si necesito ayuda para llevar las bolsas.

Todo iba bien, Haruhi controlaba que ni Kaoru ni Hikaru pusieran en el bolso los productos mas caros, alegando que "por los precios, parecen ser los más decentes"  
Y de paso contestaba a las preguntas que hacían los maravillados (y a la vez horrorizados) gemelos. Preguntas simples, tales como "¿Esto es algún tipo de moda o simplemente un concurso para ver quien tiene la ropa mas horrenda?" O "¡Una moneda! ¡De verdad existen! Siempre creíamos que eran un cuento, como los dragones o Papá Noel" (esto lo dijeron al lado de un niño de dos años, quien se largo a llorar y causo que ellos tuvieran que salir corriendo para que no los mate la madre)

Hasta que se toparon con un vendedor ambulante, un hombre que rodeaba los 40 años, grande de pelo negro y rizado con el que habían discutido poco después de llegar al mercado. Fue una discusión tonta, vergonzosa y patética que Haruhi preferiría olvidar y en la que mataría a cualquiera que se la mencione (no literalmente por supuesto, ella quería ser una respetada abogada).

El vendedor en realidad no los vio, estaba muy ocupado intentándole vender un teléfono mas bien antiguo a un anciano.

Los gemelos del demonio, rencorosos como eran, no tardaron en meter su opinión

-Oiga señor- lo llamó Hikaru

-¿No sabe que ese viejo gordo lo esta estafado?- continuó Kaoru. En realidad no sabían si estaba estafando o no al anciano, pero ellos eran vengativos y ya no importaba si era verdad o no, lo dicho dicho estaba y ellos ya habían plantado la semilla de la duda.

Mientras el cliente se iba, el vendedor reconoció a los alborotadores y eso solo sirvió para enfurecerlo aún mas.

Rojo, azul, lila, ¿quien diría que el gordo tendría capacidades de camaleón?

\- ¿QUE HACEN AQUÍ MOCOSOS MALEDUCADOS?

Haruhi, siendo la persona justa y pacifista que es, agarro de las orejas a los dos idiotas que le convirtieron la tarde en un martirio. -señor, hola de nuevo, disculpe lo que mis compañeros dijeron, nosotros mismos nos encargaremos de buscar a su cliente y aclararle el asunto.

-¿Aclarar? ¡¿ACLARAR?! No mocosa, en el día de hoy me han arruinado dos negocios, esto no puede quedar así. Les voy a enseñar una lección para que aprendan a respetar a sus mayores.

El vendedor dio un paso al frente haciendo crujir sus nudillos, tal y como lo hacen los típicos matones de las películas..

-Fujioka, tu eres de por aquí ¿Que se hace en estos casos?- pregunto Kaoru.

-¿Correr como desesperados o gritar como desesperados?- continuó su hermano.

-Ambas- y con esa respuesta sencilla y eficaz, lanzaron las bolsas hacia gordo que los quería golpear y corrieron en dirección contraria.

.

Estaban cansados y sin aliento, nunca más volverían a subestimar al gordo, pero ¿quien diría que una bola de grasa como aquella correría tan rápido? . Los Hitachiin también estaban asustados y no por el gordo, sino porque jurarían que su compañera de lentes los iba a matar en cualquier momento por haber lanzado sus compras (en su defensa lo hicieron por puro instinto de supervivencia).

El gordo los había seguido tan de cerca que tuvieron que disfrazarse con un traje de chef que encontraron por en un bar.

Pero no eran, como pasan en los dibujitos, tres trajes hechos mágicamente a la medida, era **un** traje para alguien originalmente alto, de modo de que Kaoru tuvo que ponerse unas botas de limpieza, para aparentar ser los pies, Hikaru simplemente ayudo a poner el traje y se subió a caballito arriba de Kaoru y Haruhi por ser una chica, se puso un bigote falso (comprado por ella, porque ella nunca robaría) se ató una cola mal hecha y aparento ser la cabeza del grupo.

En cuanto vieron pasar al gordo-mal-llevado soltaron un suspiro de alivio.

Se iban a sacar el disfraz cuándo...

-Mister. Chefiny por fin a llegado lo estábamos esperando.

¿Es que no existen mas formas de cagar este día?...

 **Continuara... CHAN CHAN CHAN**

 **HarumiDragneel: Lento pero seguro, lo intentare**

 **Gill o' Teen: TeamodoroTeamodoro**  
 **Enserio serias capaz de ayudarme con los diálogos ¡Gracias! Siempre es bueno tener una opinión de la historia.**

 **Mr. Coockie: Hola señorita Miss formal, me gusta que te guste mi historia, gracias**

 **Sofitkm: Jeje Es bueno saber que no soy la única que les agrada esos dos (ademas que creo que con Haruhi serian un grupo dinámico)**

 **Smile like me: Ya que me amenazas de esta forma supongo que no me dejas mas opción que... ¡Llamar a la policía! Haber como contraatacas a eso**

 **: Oky thanks por leer y comentar, realmente me hace muy feliz.**

 **Quiero decirles a toda/os que agradezco que le tengan paciencia a esta vaga escritora (no voy a mentir las mayoría de las veces que no actualizo es porque me olvide la contraseña o simplemente no tengo ganas) espero que sigan leyendo y no se hayan desesperados (como a mi me pasa) quería hacerla mas larga pero tambien quería actualizar asique decidí dividir el capitulo en dos**

 **PD: Lamento que te ayan tenido que ver tal error yo tambien estoy confundida pero a mi favor, el error no es mío es de fanfiction aveces hace estas cosas auque no se porque.**


End file.
